What we need
by frenchbobcat
Summary: Cette fic vient s'ajouter à la collection "Lilly Kane alive" par Bondopoulos et MKT, il y aura plusieurs chapitres. Suite à cette saison 4, j'avais envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose, je ne sais pas encore où je vais, l'inspiration viendra en écrivant. On est dans un AU avec des personnages adultes enfin un peu ... et avec une Lilly Kane vivante, bien entendu !
1. 1 Lily of the valley

**Chapitre 1 : Lily of the valley**

\- Chéri, je suis rentrée !

Veronica déposa son bagage dans l'entrée et mit sa veste au porte-manteau. Elle rentra d'un pas décidé dans le salon et se jeta sur le canapé, croisant les jambes et reposant ses talons sur la table basse. Elle ferma les yeux et entendit des pas dans l'escalier.

\- Veronica ? C'est toi ? ... Alléluia ! s'écria Lilly.

C'est une Lilly échevelée que Veronica découvrit en ouvrant un œil.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as encore voulu nettoyer la cuisine avec un mélange d'eau de javel et de vinaigre blanc ? demanda Veronica.

\- Pas ma faute si tous les DIY s'évertuent à chanter les mérites du vinaigre blanc.

\- L'objectif de l'alchimie est la recherche de la panacée pas d'abréger la vie par un mélange hautement toxique.

\- Une bonne journée d'aération est venue à bout de ma pierre philosophale.

\- Dans une autre époque, tu aurais été brûlée vive pour sorcellerie.

\- Et tu aurais été pendue pour oser parler ainsi à la reine. D'ailleurs, le château tombe en ruine, malheureusement pour toi, c'est ta semaine de corvées. Alors sache qu'il y a une fuite dans les toilettes, le détecteur de fumée n'arrête pas de se déclencher pourtant aucune fumée suspecte à l'horizon et ...

Lilly fut interrompue par son téléphone.

\- Oui Sigisbée ? ... Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai rendez-vous ... un client. ... Ce soir ? Je ne pense pas Veronica est revenue. ... Je te tiens au courant. ... Bye.

Lilly remonta les escaliers et Veronica referma les yeux en expirant longuement.

Quelques secondes plus tard ou peut-être était-ce beaucoup plus ... Lilly réapparut impeccablement habillée et coiffée.

\- Tu vas bosser ? demanda Veronica.

\- Oui, un nouveau client. Je l'aide à trouver des financements pour son film. J'ai lancé une campagne sur Kickstarter, en seulement 10 heures nous avions atteint l'objectif. Deux millions, merci Lilly Kane !

\- Celeste doit être verte, elle qui ne croyait pas en ton projet de spécialisation en crowfunding.

\- Elle pense encore que Duncan va revenir, elle ne veut pas voir l'empire entre mes mains. C'est pourtant elle qui m'a mise au défi. Avec ce nouveau succès ma réputation est faite ! Elle va devoir accepter la défaite. Quoique cet idiot de scénariste risque de tout faire capoter. J'ai beau lui expliquer que vouloir tuer son héro n'est pas une bonne chose, il persiste. Sacré tête de mule ! Qu'est ce qu'il croit ? Enfin, je me dédouane de toute responsabilité. Il n'aura qu'à assumer seul les critiques. Tiens d'ailleurs "_**seul**_" c'est un bon titre pour son prochain film. Je devrais lui suggérer, à compter qu'il y ait une suite. Pas sûr qu'il ait encore de l'audimat après ça. Il creuse sa tombe.

\- Il a l'air sympa comme gars !? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

\- Il est bourré de talent mais je crois qu'il a perdu la foi , à moins que ça ne soit la crise de la cinquantaine, va savoir ... Faut que j'y aille, je te laisse. A ce soir.

\- Attends, c'était BBA au téléphone ?

\- Oui, Logan.

\- Si tu avais prévu un truc avec lui ce soir, c'est pas la peine d'annuler, je suis crevée de toute façon.

\- N'y compte même pas ! Ça fait un mois que je ne t'ai pas vu. Bien que si vous pouviez déposer les armes, ça rendrait ma vie plus facile.

\- Je préfèrerais danser un tango avec un mamba noir.

\- Incompatibilité éthique, divergence morale, différence d'opinion, bla bla bla j'ai déjà tout entendu. Tu pourrais juste faire un effort ... pour moi, ajouta-t-elle faisant la moue ... c'est pas facile de voir ses deux meilleurs amis se détester, tu sais !

\- C'est lui qui a commencé.

\- Rappelle-moi quel âge tu as, pour avancer un argument pareil ? Si on m'avait dit que je deviendrais la plus mature de tous ... Rrrrrrrr, finit-elle en claquant la porte.

\- Il faut juste changer les piles du détecteur de fumée ... cria Veronica.

* * *

\- Il faut juste changer les piles du détecteur de fumée ... murmura Veronica dans son sommeil.

Elle était seule, elle allait devoir se lever, quelques secondes encore, elle était si fatiguée et si bien, allongée. Sauf que ce n'était pas le détecteur de fumée mais son portable, elle grogna et décrocha.

\- Ronnie ?

Elle raccrocha et se remit en position fœtale.

De nouveau son téléphone sonna "Alerte BBA" était écrit sur l'écran. Elle hésita et décrocha à nouveau.

\- Veronica ?

\- Mmm, mmm.

\- Euh ... c'est Logan.

Silence.

\- J'ai besoin d'un petit service,

\- Et tu pensais que m'appeler allait t'aider, vraiment ?

Et elle raccrocha.

Cela sonna à nouveau. Elle pesta mais décrocha quand même.

\- Ça a intérêt à être une urgence vitale parce que je n'ai pas dormi depuis 48h, j'ai passé 6h dans un avion et tu sais que je déteste les avions, le décollage, les turbulences, cette sensation d'avoir ta vie en suspens et entre les mains d'un inconnu qui n'a peut-être aucune expérience à part fanfaronner dans un simulateur de vol comme un gamin devant une console de jeux vidéo et qui a peut-être eu son brevet de pilotage par un heureux hasard en cochant les bonnes cases d'un QCM mal ...

\- Veronica, la coupa-t-il, si je t'appelle, c'est vraiment que tu es mon dernier ressort. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé tous les autres numéros de mon portable, avant, mais personne n'est disponible. C'est toi ou le 911.

\- Si on en veut à ta vie, sache que j'aurais choisi le livreur de pizza, enfin si c'était moi la commanditaire, donc mis à part si c'est à propos du livreur de pizza, ce n'est mon problème alors, au revoir.

\- Je suis sérieux.

\- Moi aussi. C'est pas de ma faute, si un BBA n'a pas de gens de confiance dans son répertoire. Quoi les malfaisants ou la pègre ne prennent plus tes appels ? Dommage !

\- Tu sais que je suis allergique aux guêpes. Je viens de me faire piquer à trois reprises. Je suis assis contre le muret du jardin, j'ai un œdème, je me sens oppressé au niveau de la cage thoracique, j'ai besoin d'aide.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi c'est mon problème ?

\- S'il-te-plaît ... je n'ai pas mon injection d'Anapen.

\- Oh, il supplie maintenant, mais ce n'est toujours pas suffisant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Totale servitude pendant une semaine.

\- Pardon ? Tu es au courant que Lincoln a aboli l'esclavage en 1865.

\- C'est toi qui vois, accepte mon offre ou non. Dans un cas, j'arrive, dans l'autre je raccroche. Alors ? Verdict ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Être ton esclave pendant une semaine ...

\- Non, j'attends ... tic-tac, tic-tac, encore 5 secondes et je considère ta réponse comme étant négative. Tic-tac, tic-tac, 2 secondes. Tic-tac, tic-tac, le temps est écoulé, adieu !

\- Non, attends ... j'accepte ! Okay, j'accepte !

\- C'était pas si difficile, j'arrive !

* * *

D'accord c'était court, mais qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Donnez-moi votre avis, des idées, je prends tout !

Ravie d'être de retour.

Frenchbobcat


	2. 2 Gild the Lily

**Chapitre 2 : Gild the Lily**

Lilly détestait les hôpitaux, peut-être y avait-elle passée trop de temps. L'odeur du désinfectant, le bip des machines, les bruits de pas, l'angoisse de l'annonce des résultats mais le pire c'était l'absence de paroles et de rires. Sauf que dans ce couloir, l'absence de paroles n'était pas une règle, apparemment.

\- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine de rester.

\- Tu as décidé de m'inclure dans ta petite escapade, maintenant tu assumes.

\- Comme si j'avais eu le choix.

\- Et moi, j'ai eu le choix quand j'ai dû nettoyer ma voiture parce que monsieur avait mis des graines dessus et avait attiré tous les pigeons du coin.

\- Tu avais étalé du beurre sur mon pare-brise.

\- Tu t'étais amusé à inverser tous les numéros de téléphone dans mon portable.

\- Fallait pas aller aux toilettes sans verrouiller ton téléphone et j'ai dû changer de club de gym, à cause d'un appel du FBI demandant si on m'avait vu renifler des sous-vêtements ou avoir un comportement ambigu à l'égard de certains des membres ?

\- Et le colis de sexe toys que tu as fait livrer à mon chef au bureau avec ma carte à l'intérieur.

\- Je me demande qui avait bien pu mettre de la lessive dans mon jacuzzi ?

\- Oh ! Pauvre petit Logan, privé de faire des galipettes dans son jacuzzi avec sa bimbo du moment.

\- Jalouse ? Tu sais, le seul moment où je suis en paix c'est quand tu es en déplacement, loin, très loin d'ici.

\- Euh, les enfants, quand vous vous disputez, fermez au moins la porte, on vous entend depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

Veronica et Logan se turent enfin. Lilly reprit :

\- Lorsqu'on m'a appelé pour me dire que mes deux très chers amis étaient ensemble à l'hôpital, je me suis dit "chouette", un épisode de mort imminente pour les rapprocher mais non, c'était trop beau. L'avantage, c'est que vous n'êtes plus dans le déni, vous admettez enfin être les auteurs de toutes vos crasses. En tout cas, merci Veronica d'avoir mis ta rancœur de côté pour venir au secours de Logan.

Logan grimaça et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Logan, tu pourrais être reconnaissant, elle t'a sauvé la vie.

\- Sauver la vie mon cul, attends de savoir ce qu'elle m'oblige à faire en retour.

\- C'est toi qui m'a appelée, rétorqua Veronica.

\- On va, comme d'habitude, s'enfoncer dans un dialogue stérile, donc stop ! Je vais rester avec Logan, en attendant qu'il obtienne sa décharge, et toi Veronica tu rentres te reposer, tout ira mieux dans une semaine.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Je passe la semaine chez vous, dit-il avec un air angélique.

* * *

\- Tu étais vraiment obligé de le lui dire.

\- Lorsqu'elle faisait référence à ton altruisme, j'ai crû m'étouffer.

Veronica claqua la portière et prit la direction de la maison.

\- Tu vas me laisser là sans m'aider, dit Logan par la vitre de la voiture.

\- Oh! Ça va, tu es sous surveillance pendant 24 heures pas handicapé. Lève tes fesses de la voiture, mets un pied devant l'autre, la porte est située à approximativement 25 mètres.

Logan suivit Veronica à l'intérieur.

\- Je vais me doucher, dit Veronica.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- Et toi d'un coup de pied ?

\- Je demande ... étant sous tes ordres ... je ne veux que m'assurer de ton bien-être.

Veronica souffla avant de disparaître direction la salle de bain.

Logan, quant à lui, pensa que la fin de cette semaine ne pourrait pas survenir assez vite .

* * *

\- Lilly n'est toujours pas rentrée.

\- Elle ne rentrera pas, affirma Veronica.

\- On est allé trop loin ?

\- Faut croire ...

Logan regarda attentivement Veronica. Cette-dernière était assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé, une serviette entourait ses cheveux encore humides.

\- Quel est le programme pour ce soir ?

\- Pour ma part, une bonne et longue nuit de sommeil, répondit-elle en s'étirant, et toi, ce que tu veux, à condition de ne pas me réveiller.

\- Et tu ne vas même pas venir jeter un coup d'œil toutes les deux heures, contrôler que je vais bien, comme le docteur l'a si prudemment recommandé, ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Si un symptôme apparait, appelle-moi, dit-elle en lui rendant son portable, mon téléphone sera sur la table de chevet. Bonne nuit !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec mon portable ?

Il regarda son smartphone d'un air suspicieux.

\- Du calme ! Check l'alarme.

Ce qu'il fit de façon immédiate.

\- Quelle prévenance, il est programmé pour sonner toutes les deux heures, se réjouit-il faussement.

\- Un peu d'autonomie n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, si par le pur des hasards tu t'étouffais, bipe-moi et prie pour que je ne sois pas en mode silencieux, finit-elle en disparaissant dans les escaliers, d'un vague au revoir de la main.

* * *

\- Bonjour ! Fit une pimpante Lilly en faisant tourner ses clés dans sa main droite, tandis qu'elle secouait un sac en papier de l'autre main. Des croissants tout frais ! ... Tu as une sale mine, ajouta-t-elle en embrassant Logan sur la joue.

\- A qui le dis-tu ! marmonna-t-il, sirotant son café.

Lilly se servit un mug à son tour et vint s'asseoir au comptoir de la cuisine, à côté de lui.

\- Ton portable vibre ... Ouah ! 13 messages non lus de Caitlin Ford. Je vais éviter de commenter parce que soit les médicaments t'ont lavé le cerveau, soit tu es tombé si bas que ce serait démoniaque de t'enfoncer encore plus.

\- Remercie plutôt Veronica.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? demanda cette dernière faisant son apparition dans la cuisine encore en pyjama.

\- Caitlin Ford ! répondit Llily.

\- Ah ça ! J'ai juste voulu que Logan puisse vivre son rêve au grand jour, les cheveux dans le vent, les mains autour de la taille de sa belle blonde peroxydée, sillonnant les rues de Neptune avec un scooter rose, expliqua Veronica.

\- Je croyais que son scooter avait fini à la casse en un cube de 20 cm d'arête après que le nombre 134 soit apparu sur son compteur, en classe de 1ère.

\- Tous nos rêves ne peuvent pas se réaliser, visiblement !

\- Je savais que tu avais fait quelque chose avec mon portable ! accusa Logan.

\- Quoi ? Votre soirée ne s'est pas déroulée comme tu l'espérais ? se moqua Veronica.

\- Après une journée passée à l'hôpital, je comptais sur ton indulgence. Mais tu as raison, tous nos rêves ne se réalisent pas.

\- C'est pour éviter que tu ne t'encroutes.

\- Tu sais, ta vie serait plus facile, si tu ne pensais pas 100% du temps à moi.

\- Si tu appelles ...

\- Et c'est reparti ! s'interposa Lilly. Vous voulez que je vous dise, je suis revenue ce matin dans l'espoir d'une amélioration mais j'avais tort et j'en ai marre de me retrouver au milieu du champ de tir, je m'en vais !

Elle partit en trombe, se ravisa et revint.

\- Dites au revoir aux croissants ! Vous ne les méritez pas. Profitez misérablement bien de votre semaine en tête à tête.


End file.
